For Real This Time
by arielanne04
Summary: The way I would have wanted things to end up with Andrew and Margaret. Starting with the proposal, and covering all the other big moments in their lives together.
1. Chapter 1

**Note:** **I do not own this movie, any of the characters in it, or anything having to do with it. This is totally made up.**

_This is mainly a Margaret/Andrew story, but I will bring some of the other characters into it later on. Set_

_6 months after they first met, and will follow them throughout all the big moments in their lives._

Chapter 1

**Sitka, Alaska--May 18th, 2011--1:30 p.m.**

Margaret stood in front of the mirror in the room she was getting ready in at the barn. She was admiring herself in

her new strapless wedding dress and veil. This was going to be different, she thought. It was for real this time--it wasn't

a sham. In exactly 30 minutes time, she would be walking down the aisle and marrying her fiance', best friend, and love

of her life, Andrew Paxton. It seemed like only yesterday that he had proposed.

**Flashback--New York, exactly 1 year earlier**

Margaret stood in front of her closet, trying to figure out what would be the perfect outfit to wear on her date with her boyfriend,

Andrew. After all, tonight marked not only the 3 1/2 year anniversary of when they first met, but also the 6 month anniversary

of when they had started dating. She finally decided on a solid white full length halter dress with high heeled shoes to match. She had just

finished getting ready, when she heard the doorbell ring.

As she opened the door, she saw Andrew standing there, looking very handsome in an all black tuxedo, with a small red rose

sticking out of the pocket. As soon as looked at her, his jaw literally dropped.

"Wow, you look amazing...and so breathtakingly beautiful" he said, kissing her.

"Well, I must say you look pretty handsome yourself" she said, returning the kiss.

"So, shall we get going? We wouldn't want to be late for what, no doubt, is going to be an amazing night now, do we?" he asked. And

with that, he held his arm out, she took it, and together they headed out to the car, and over to the restaurant where they would start the

night off by having a nice, romantic dinner. She thought she was ready for anything, but little did she know that he had something even

bigger planned--something that would change both of their lives forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As soon as they had both finished their dinner and dessert, Andrew glanced outside. "Snow--this is the perfect time to do it." he thought

"Hey," he said "why don't we take a nice, romantic stroll in Central Park. It's a beautiful site this time of year."

"Yeah, that sounds wonderful" she replied. They walked out of the restuarant arm in arm, and headed to the park, which wasn't too far away. Once they got there, they walked around a little bit, enjoying just being together. They ended up at Bethesda Fountain, and sat down on the edge of it. Snow was falling all around, and lightly covering the branches of the trees, not to mention everything else around them.

"Wow, this is amazing. It's absolutely beautiful" she said, leaning her head against his shoulder. "Yeah, it really is, but not nearly as beautiful as you" he replied,as he wrapped an arm around her, and kissed her. After they parted, she looked up at him, smiled, and said "You know, this night has been so magical, I never want it to end. I wish that we could just stay like this forever" That's all he needed to hear.

"Then why don't we?" He got up and walked around in front of her, and got down on one knee. As soon as she realized what he was about to do, her hand flew up to mouth--she couldn't believe this was really happening.

He continued. "Margaret, when we first met, I never would have imagined that we would be here,at this things have changed alot since then--for the better. Back then, I didn't think that I would have ever wanted to be with you, or that I really needed you. Now, after having experienced all the ups and downs that we have together,I've come to realize just how much I really DO. I always knew that something was missing in my 's always been you--and I never truly realized it until now. _takes out, and opens up a small box, revealing a beautiful 5 carat diamond ring_Margaret Tate, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I promise to love you with all that I am for the rest of our lives. Will you marry me?"

"You know I love you more than anything. So the answer is yes! Nothing would make me happier." He smiled, before gently

picking up her left hand and carefully slipping the ring on her finger. She then jumped up, wrapped her arms around his neck, he wrapped

his around her waist, and together they shared a passionate kiss.

"I love you so much right now" he said, looking deep into her eyes, their foreheads touching.

"I love you more" she replied, right before they leaned in to share another kiss.

**End of flashback**

All of a sudden, she was snapped out of her little daydream by the sound of the door closing, and someone coming in.

"Margaret, It's almost time. Are you ready?" Grandma Annie asked.

"I've never been more ready for anything else in my life" she replied.

"Okay, let's go then. They walked through the doors, and stood outside the entrance to the "sanctuary" area of

the barn, and waited. Waited for the music to begin, waited for the moment when she would begin her walk down the

aisle, at the end of which would mark the beginning of a whole new, and happier, life for her. And she couldn't wait.

_Note: This is a little different from in the movie, but, in this story, I'm just going to make it just a random minister._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As the music began to play softly, all eyes turned, waiting to see Margaret and Annie as they walked in. They couldn't

believe how beautiful she looked. But she wasn't paying any attention to them--she was just looking directly at Andrew.

She looked at him, he looked at her, and they both just smiled. "This definately feels right this time" she thought. As they

approached the altar, Andrew stepped down, and gently took her hand in his, and together they stepped back up and took

their places in front of the minister.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered her today to unite this man and this woman in the bonds of holy matrimony. If anyone

sees any reason why these two should not be married, speak now, or forever hold your peace" **~silence~**"All right, let's begin."

_(turning to Andrew)_ "Andrew, do you take Margaret to be your wife?"

"I do"he said, looking directly into her eyes.

_(turning to Margaret)_ "Margaret, do you take Andrew to be your husband?"

"I do" she said, looking directly into his eyes.

"Okay, Andrew and Margaret have both decided on the same, but rather untraditional, vows. Andrew, you may go first.

Repeat after me."

"I, Andrew Paxton take you, Margaret Tate to be my wife, my partner in life, and my one true love."

"I, Andrew Paxton take you, Margaret Tate to be my wife, my partner in life, and my one true love."

"I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before."

"I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before."

"I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good

times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together."

"I will trust you and respect you, laugh with and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good

times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together."

"I give you my hand, my heart, and my love from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

"I give you my hand, my heart, and my love from this day forward as long as we both shall live."

_(takes one of the rings, and hands it to Andrew) _"Andrew, as you place this ring on Margaret's finger,

please repeat after me."

"With this ring, I thee wed"

"With this ring, I thee wed"

"Margaret, you're next. Repeat after me."

"I, Margaret Tate take you, Andrew Paxton to be my husband, my partner in life, and my one true love."

"I, Margaret Tate take you, Andrew Paxton to be my husband, my partner in life, and my one true love."

"I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before."

"I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before."

"I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good

times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together."

"I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good

times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together."

"I give you my hand my heart, and my love from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

"I give you my hand, my heart, and my love from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

_(takes the other ring and hands it to Margaret)_ Margaret, as you place this ring on Andrew's finger, please

repeat after me."

"With this ring, I thee wed"

With this ring, I thee wed"

"Andrew and Margaret have pledged their love and devotion in front of everyone here today, and so, with

the power vested in me by God, and the state of Alaska, I now pronounce you husband and wife _(turning to _

_Andrew)_ "You may now kiss the bride"

With that said, Andrew took Margaret in his arms, and together they shared a very passionate and very meaningful kiss.

"It is with great pleasure that I introduce to you, for the very first time, Mrs. Andrew Paxton"

All the guest stood up and began to cheer and clap as Andrew and Margaret made their way down the aisle, and

outside to their waiting limo. After running through the huge shower of rice, they waved to everyone, got in, and made their

way to the reception, and their first gathering as husband and wife.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It seemed like forever, but the limo finally pulled up to the reception hall. Andrew and Margaret got out at the entrance, looked at each other,

and kissed before linking arms, waiting for them to be introduced--again.

"And here they are now, ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you Paxton!"

Walking in, they were greeted with loud claps and cheers. After chatting with a few other guests, they noticed his family approaching.

"Hey you two!" Joe said, as he, Grace, and Annie all took turns hugging the happy couple. "Congratulations! So, how's married life treating

you so far?"

"Wonderful, absolutely amazing" Margaret said, looking up and smiling at her husband.

"Perfect, absolutely perfect," Andrew replied, looking at his wife, and returning her smile, before leaning in for a short little kiss.

"Well, we couldn't be happier for you two--really. We wish you nothing but the best" Grace said.

"And take care of her--don't let her get away. You two really have something special" Annie added.

"I will, Gammy. I promise you, I will" Andrew said. Just as they were finishing their conversations, they heard "Allright, it's now time for

Andrew and Margaret's first dance as husband and wife."

Andrew held out his hand to Margaret. "May I have this dance, ?"

"Of course you may" she replied. She took his hand, and they headed out onto the dance floor. He wrapped his arms around her

waist, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, and together they began to move slowly to the music.

**(I do swear that I'll always be there. I'd give anything **

**and everything and I will always care. Through weakness **

**and strength, happiness and sorrow, for better, for worse, **

**I will love you with every beat of my heart.) **

**From this moment life has begun**

**From this moment you are the one**

**Right beside you is where I belong**

**From this moment on**

**From this moment I have been blessed**

**I live only for your happiness**

**And for your love I'd give my last breath**

**From this moment on**

**I give my hand to you with all my heart**

**Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start**

**You and I will never be apart**

**My dreams came true because of you**

**From this moment as long as I live**

**I will love you, I promise you this**

**There is nothing I wouldn't give**

**From this moment on**

**------**

**You're the reason I believe in love**

**And you're the answer to my prayers from up above**

**All we need is just the two of us**

**My dreams came true because of you**

**From this moment as long as I live**

**I will love you, I promise you this**

**There is nothing I wouldn't give**

**From this moment**

**I will love you as long as I live**

**From this moment on**

As the song ended, everyone clapped and cheered for the happy couple. As they did, Margaret, who hands were still

around his neck, and Andrew leaned in close, so that their foreheads were touching.

"I mean every word. And for as long as we live, I promise you that not a day will go by where I will not feel this way.

Never forget that" Andrew said.

"I know you do, and so do I--with all my heart" Margaret replied. And with that, they leaned in for just one of many more

kisses that they would share as husband and wife.

**Song: From This Moment On, by Shania Twain**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After the first dance was over, it was time for the next event--the cutting of the cake. Andrew and Margaret walked over, hand in hand, and prepared

to do the honors. She stood in front, holding onto the knife with her both hands, and he stood right behind her with his hands on top of hers.

"Well, I guess we both know what has to happen next"Andrew said, as soon as the first piece had been cut.

"Yeah, I guess you're right" Margaret replied.

Andrew picked up the plate, cut off a smile bite, and gingerly fed it to Margaret. Margaret, in turn, did the same for him. They both couldn't

help but smile and laugh a little when, while this was going on, all the guests starting saying "awwww".

After the rest of the cake had been cut, and all the guests had been served, it was then time for the throwing of the bouquet.

"All-right now, all the women, get behind me" Margaret said, and with that, she turned her back to them, and tossed the bouquet in the air.

She turned around just quickly enough to see it land in the hands of non other than Andrew's ex, and her now good friend, Gertrude.

This worked out well, of course, since she was in a rather serious, committed relationship. She smiled at Margaret, and Margaret smiled back,

mouthing the words "You deserve it".

The throwing of the bouquet officially marked the end of the reception. Andrew and Margaret said goodbye to all their guests, hugged, kissed,

and said goodbye to Joe, Grace, and Grandma Annie, got in their car, and headed off to his parents house _(where they had been _

_staying just before the wedding)_ to pack. The next day, they would be leaving for their honeymoon--3 weeks in paradise. That's right--the newlyweds

were headed to none other than the Bahamas.

_Note: Sorry this chapter is so short. I promise I'll make all the other ones longer._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After having finally arrived in the Bahamas, they drove from the airport to the hotel where they would be staying. As soon as they had parked,

they walked in and went over to the desk to check in.

"May I help you?" the woman asked.

"Yes, I called about a reservation here a couple months ago" Andrew said.

"Name please?"

"Andrew Paxton"

She looked for a couple minutes. "Ah yes, here it is. A reservation for 2 in the honeymoon suite for 3 weeks. Does that sound right?"

"That's it."

"Well, here are the keys to your room. Congratulations, and enjoy your stay here!"

"Thanks, I know we will"

"Here's your key, "

"Mrs. Paxton. Mrs. Andrew Paxton. I just love how that sounds."

:"You're not the only one." Andrew said, as he started gently kissing her neck.

"Please Andrew, not now. Not while their are other people around" Margaret said, referring to some of the other

guests in the lobby. Then, rather quietly "We will later tonight. Besides, I have a big surprise for you"

"Well, I guess I can wait. It's not going to be easy, though"

"I know, but believe me, it will definately be worth the wait." she said, as they exchanged a small kiss.

Now, let's get up to the room and unpack. After all, we are going to be here for a while"

They took the elevator up to the second floor, and walked down the hall until they found the room they were looking for.

"Here it is--room 235" Andrew said. "Would you like me to open it, or would you like to?"

"I've got an even better idea" Margaret said. "I'll unlock it, and then we can open it together. You know, like the way we cut the

cake at the reception"

"You're right, that is a much, much better idea." Having said that, he let her unlock the door, and then he put his left hand on hers,

which was leaning against the door, and then his right hand against hers, which was holding on the handle.

"I'm ready--let's do this" Margaret said.

"Anything for you, babe" And together they opened the door and walked inside--ready to experience just one of the many wonderful

times that they would, no doubt, go through together, side-by-side, forever--as husband and wife.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_Note: This chapter will still be on their wedding day, just later on that evening)_

8:00 p.m.--Andrew and Margaret had just gotten back from dinner. It was late, so they decided to at least get ready for bed.

Little did they know just exactly what would follow.

Andrew had gotten ready, and was sitting on his side of the bed. Margaret was taking a little longer.

"Honey, what's taking you so long?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just getting myself ready for your surprise" she replied.

"Oh, yeah. How could I forget about that?"

"Okay, I'm ready, but before anything happens, you have to close your eyes. Are they really closed?"

"Yes, they really are"

"Okay--open them" He did, and when he looked up, he couldn't believe what he saw in front of him. His wife, in all her exquisite

beauty, was walking over to the bed, wearing a pretty skimpy little pink negligee.

"I bought this, just specifically for you, and for this night. You like?

"Oh yeah" And before either one of them knew it, they had both jumped into the bed, and were making mad, passionate love--

which they did for the rest of that night.

The following morning, Margaret awoke, and found herself still wrapped in Andrew's arms. She looked at him, and smiled--he was still

asleep."He's so cute when he's asleep"she thought. She was just about to wake him up, when he woke up himself.

"Morning beautiful" he said, leaning in for a little good morning kiss.

"Morning sexy" she replied, returning the kiss. "So, last night was pretty amazing, huh?"

"Yeah, it was incredible. And the best part of it is, we can do that whenever we want to for the rest of our lives"

"Definately one of the many perks of being married"

"Speaking of being married,how does it feel-- Mrs. Paxton?"

"Mrs. Paxton. I know I've played with the idea before, but I just can't get over how much

better it sounds now that we _are _actually married"

"I know, you're right--it does suit you very nicely, and I must say that I consider myself the luckiest man in the world to have

found a woman like you to take my name"

"Well, I consider myself the luckiest woman in the world to have found a man like you, whose name I could take"

"I love you, --with all my heart"

"I love you too, --forever and ever"

They leaned in, and shared another one of the many perks of being married--one of many, no doubt, amazing kisses.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_Note: I know this is a little bit of a jump, but I'm going to skip ahead, and pretend like the 3 weeks has already come._

**June 8th,2011--3 weeks later**

"I can't believe how fast these last 3 weeks have gone. It seems like we just got here, and now we have to leave" Margaret said.

"I know, but we can't stay here forever. We do have a life, and a family to get back to" Andrew responded. "Well, that's it. I think

we're all packed and ready to go."

They grabbed their suitcases, and headed down to the lobby to check out. They then drove from there to the airport, ready to head

back to New York--only this time they weren't just going back as boss and assistant--this time they were also going back as husband

and wife. And they couldn't have been any happier.

Andrew and Margaret had finally gotten back into their usual routine of waking up, getting ready, and going to work. It was wierd, but

people at work were actually treating them nicer now than they had _before _they had gotten married.

Things had just been going swimmingly, until--

**June 18th,2011--1 1/2 weeks after returning from their honeymoon, 1 month after getting married**

Margaret woke up not really feeling too good--she hadn't been feeling right for the last couple of days, it seemed. All of a sudden, a

wave of nausea swept over her, and she jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom, just barely making it to the toilet before she

started throwing up.

Her movements, plus the sound of her vomiting, woke Andrew.

"What's wrong, honey?" he asked, walking over, and standing in the doorway.

"I don't know. I felt fine last night, and then this morning," but before she had a chance to finish what she was saying, another

wave hit her, which again sent her vomiting into the toilet. "I just didn't feel right, and felt really nauseous."

"Mhmm" Andrew said, "well, we haven't eaten anything out of the ordinary lately. So it can't be anything you ate. You don't think it

could be...."

"What?" Margaret asked.

"You don't think that you could be...pregnant, do you?"

"Well, now that I think about it, I am late"

"How late?"

"Well, since right around the time we got married."

"Okay, I'll tell you what--I go drop by the store, and pick up a few pregnancy tests. You can then take them,

and if they are all positive, then we'll make an appointment to see a doctor just to make sure"

"Allright, honey. Hurry back, okay?"

"I will--I promise" he said, kissing her, before walking out the door.

After he left, she went over and sat down on their bed. She couldn't believe this. They had only been married a month--and now there

was a chance that she could be pregnant. She was a little scared, but also a little happy at the same time. Scared because it was too soon, but happy

at the thought that she just might have created a new life with Andrew, her husband and love of her life--how could that not make her happy?

It seemed like he had been gone forever, but finally Andrew walked back in.

"Did you get them?" she asked.

"Yeah here they are" he said handing her the bag. "Good luck"

She went into the bathroom and took all three tests. She had to wait 2 minutes for each test--6 minutes total. Just when she

thought she couldn't wait anymore, the timers dinged on all three. She went in and looked at them, a smile spreading across her face,

before heading out to tell Andrew.

She opened the door. He heard her, and looked up--an almost anxious look on his face. "Well?"

"Well, I took them all, and....."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-part 1

_**Last time....**_

She opened the door. He heard her, and looked up--an almost anxious look on his face. "Well?"

"Well, I took them all, and....."

_**And now--the continuation of For Real This Time....**_

"they'e all positive" Margaret said. "For now at least, it looks like we are having a baby" "Honey, you haven't

said anything for a while...what do you think?"

"I...I..I can't believe this. I mean, I am extremely happy--don't get me wrong. It's just that it's so soon.

Wow, I can't believe that I could be a father. I really like the sound of that" Andrew said, smiling.

"I know. I can't believe that I could be a mother. Me...responsible for another life---wow"

They just sat there for a few minutes--both still a little stunned at what had just taken place. All of a sudden,

Margaret spoke up again.

"Andrew,...."

"Yeah?"

"Do you really think were ready? Do you really think we can handle this?"

"Honestly? Honestly--it may be a little soon, but I think so. As long as we have each other, I know we can handle

anything" "Now, I'm going to go make an appointment for you for later today--everything will be fine--I promise you" he

said, wrapping an arm around her, and kissing her on the head.

He left the room briefly, leaving her alone with her thoughts. Honestly, after having thought about it for a while, and after thinking

about what Andrew had said, she was starting to feel a little more happy and a little less scared. He was right--as long as they had

each other, they could handle anything.

Andrew walked back into the room "Okay, you have an appointment at 2:30 this afternoon. And don't worry--I'll be with you

the whole time. Now, we have an hour, so why don't we eat a little something, and clean up a little, and then we'll go"

"Sounds good"

_**30 minutes later...**_

"Margaret, honey, come on. We really need to get going"

"Okay, okay, here I am--let's do this"

They both smiled, and then leaned in for a small little kiss, before heading out the door.

_**20 minutes later...**_

They arrived at the hospital, checked in, and sat down in the waiting area. The appointment didn't start for

another 10 minutes, but Margaret was really anxious, pretty much looking at the clock on the wall every

second.

"Margaret, honey, calm down. It' shouldn't be too much longer now," Andrew said, rubbing her back.

Then finally, just when she thought she couldn't wait another second, a nurse came out. "Margaret Paxton?"

Margaret stood up.

"Come with me, please"

Margaret turned back to look at Andrew, and then turned back to the nurse. "Can my husband come in with me?"

she asked.

"Of course he can"

"Thank you" Andrew walked over and grabbed her hand, and together, they walked down the hall.

As soon as they got to the room and walked in, the nurse said "Why don't you have a seat. will

be with you very shortly"

"Okay, thank you very much" Andrew said. The nurse nodded politely, and walked out of the room.

"Just think--in just a little while, we'll know for sure whether or not we're going to be having a baby" Margaret said.

"I know. I still can't believe it. And really I couldn't be happier"

They leaned in for a kiss, and just as they were pulling apart from it, the doctor knocked on the door

and walked in.

"Hi, I'm Matthews. And you must be Andrew and Margaret Paxton. Pleased to meet you."

"Pleased to meet you, too" they both replied.

"So, what have you come in for today?" Dr. Matthews asked.

"Well, earlier today, I was feeling a little nauseous. Andrew thought that maybe I could be pregnant, so he went out and bought

a few pregnancy tests. I took them, and all three of them turned up positive. We just wanted to come in here to see if it's true,

or if they're just false positives" Margaret explained.

"Okay, well, there are three little tests that we need to run. They shouldn't take very long, and, after they're done, we should know

the results in about half an hour. Just let me go get the things that I need, and then we can get started" she said, before leaving the

room.

She walked back in about 10 minutes later, with all the necessary items. She turned to Andrew--"I'm assuming that you want to stay

in here for all this?"

"Yes, I do. I'm going to be with you through all of this" he said, holding onto Margaret's hand, before leaning down and kissing her.

"Okay then, let's get started"

Chapter 9--part 2

**30 minutes later**

Margaret and Andrew sat in the room, anxiously waiting for to come back in with the test results. Finally, after what

seemed like forever, the door opened, and she walked back in.

"Well, I have the results, and...."

"And..."they both replied, both with very anxious looks on their faces.

"And, the tests were right. Congratulations--you're pregnant!" she said.

Margaret and Andrew both jumped up, hugged each other, and shared a very deep and meaningful kiss. As they were parting, Dr.

Matthews spoke up.

"Would you like for me to do an ultrasound, and see how far along you are, and when your due date is?" she asked.

Margaret looked at Andrew, and said "Yes, we really would"

"Okay, then. Just lay back on this table. Now I'm going to put this gel on your belly--just to warn you--it will be cold at first."

After doing that,she turned on the machine and started moving the wand around. Within a few seconds, a picture popped up on

the screen."There, you see that spot right there--the one that almost looks like a peanut?" They both nodded. "That's your baby"

"Oh my gosh, Andrew. I just can't believe it--that's our baby" Margaret said. She hardly ever got emotional, but she couldn't help

but start to cry.

When he didn't say anything right away, she looked over at him, and couldn't believe what she saw. He was actually crying.

"Andrew, honey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just...it's just all starting to really sink in now--seeing our child for the first time, realizing that I'm going to be a father--

it's just so...amazing"

Margaret looked at him and smiled, before they both leaned in for a kiss.

"I hate to interrupt," said,politely, "but based on the development of the baby so far, I would say that you are about 1 month along.

That would put the date of conception at approximately May 18th, and your due date on or around February 18th of next year. I could print you off

a picture of this ultrasound, if you'd like" she said.

"Oh yes, of course we would" Andrew replied. She printed it off, and handed it to them. "Now, I would like for you to come back in for

a check-up every month until the baby is born, just to see how he or she is doing. Also, I'm going to prescribe you some prenatal vitamins"

She wrote out the prescription and handed it to Margaret. "Just take it to any pharmacy, and they can fill it for you"

"Okay, thank you doctor. We will definately do that. Goodbye" Margaret said, as she grabbed Andrew's hand and they walked out of the room.

They walked over to the reception desk,scheduled another appointment for 1 month from then, and then walked back out to their car.

Once they got there,Andrew wrapped his arm around Margaret's waist, and she leaned her head against his shoulder, and they stood there

for the longest time, just looking in awe at this picture of a baby--their baby.

Their gazes then turned to each other.

"I love you so much" he said.

"Not as much as I love you" she replied.

Then, having said what they needed to say, they leaned in for a kiss. However, this kiss was different--this kiss was not only as

husband and wife, but now as parents-to-be as well.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Andrew and Margaret walked in the door of their apartment after having gotten home from their first appointment. To say that they were on Cloud 9

was definately an understatement. They were expecting their first child--why wouldn't they be?

After setting everything down, they both walked over and sat down on the couch--Margaret leaning her head against Andrew's chest.

"Well, now that we know for sure, I guess we better tell the family" she said. Ever since they had gotten married, she had really started to

consider his family her family as well--seeing as she didn't have any.

"Actually, I meant to tell you this sooner. Mom called here about 2 days ago, and said that she and Dad and Gammy were thinking about coming

up for a little visit--after all, they haven't seen us since the wedding" Andrew replied. "We could tell them about the baby then. It would be perfect"

"Yeah, that does sounds good. I think it would be so much better to tell them in person than it would be over the phone. So when are they getting here?"

"Mom said they are flying up here two days from now--on the 20th"

"Good, that gives us at least a little time to prepare, and to have a little more time to ourselves before they get here"

"Yeah, some more time to ourselves would be nice. Just you, me, and the baby" he said, walking over and placing a hand on her

barely noticeable baby belly.

They looked up at each, smiled, and kissed. Afterwards, they sat there for the longest time, just relaxing. They were together--just the three

of them. At that moment, nothing else seemed to matter.

Time had flown by, and before they knew it, 2 days had passed. Thankfully, they had gotten everything ready the day before. Now, there was

just one very important thing left to do--go to the airport to pick up the family.

"Andrew," Margaret called out "what time does their flight get in?"

"2:00"

"Well, it's 1:00 now. Let's go. You ready?"

"Yeah, I'm right behind you" he said, closing and locking the door as they walked out.

-------

They got to the airport 45 minutes later. The plane wouldn't arrive for another 15 minutes, so they just sat down and waited patiently. Suddenly,

Andrew's head shot up "There they are" he said, waving them over.

After all the hugs and greetings, they walked out to the car, and headed back to the apartment. As soon as they had walked inside and had

set their stuff down, they walked into the livingroom and began to catch up.

"So, anything new going on with you guys?" Andrew asked his dad.

"Well, I'm still working, and we have found time to go on a few little trips, but other than that, not much" Joe replied.

"What about you guys? Anything new and exciting happening with you two?" Grace asked.

"Well," Margaret said "we do have a surprise for you guys--a rather big surprise.. Don't worry, though. It's not bad, it's good--very

good,actually". "Go on honey, you tell them"

"Okay, but you guys may want to sit down for this" "Margaret and I" he continued, wrapping an arm around her waist "are

expecting a visitor in a little more than 8 months"

"A little more than 8 months....a little more than 8 months..." Annie repeated to herself quietly, trying to see if she could figure out just

what he was telling them. It didn't take her long.

"Does this mean what I think it means?" she asked.

"Yes," Andrew said, smiling, and laying a hand on Margaret's barely noticeable baby belly. "it does. "Mom, Dad, Gammy--it's true--we're having a baby!"

_**~silence~**_

"Well, what do you think?"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_Last time...._

"Does this mean what I think it means?" she asked.

"Yes," Andrew said, smiling, and laying a hand on Margaret's barely noticeable baby belly. "it does. "Mom, Dad, Gammy--it's true--we're having a baby!"

_**~silence~**_

"Well, what do you think?"

"Well, what do you think?"

A little more silence followed. Andrew was starting to think that maybe his family wasn't happy about this, but that all changed when, first

Gammy, and then, Grace, and then Joe stood up, walked over with huge smiles on their faces, and took turns hugging and congratulating

him and Margaret.

"I thought you guys weren't happy about this" Andrew said.

"Why wouldn't we be happy about the fact that we're going to be a grandmother and grandfather, and that Mom is going to be a

great-grandmother?" his Dad replied.

"Well, for starter's, there was that rather awkward silence right after I told you guys"

"Oh, that? We were just trying to fully wrap our minds around what you had just told us--we honestly couldn't be more thrilled about

this!" Grace said.

"This is just so exciting!" Annie added. "So Margaret, how far along are you?"

"To be exact--1 month and 2 days" Margaret replied. "It actually was quite a surprise to us, too. We definately weren't expecting this

so soon, but now that it's really happening, we couldn't be happier. Right honey?" she asked, looking up at Andrew and smiling.

"Right, baby" he replied, before leaning down and kissing her.

"So, have you guys decided whether you're going to find out what you're having?" Grace asked.

"We haven't talked about that,actually. We were thinking we'd wait a little bit longer, you know, until it's progressed a little farther,

and they can tell what is for certain" Andrew replied.

"Have you at least _started _thinking about possible names?" Joe asked.

"I have a few in mind, and I'm sure Andrew does, too. We just need to find a time to sit down and really discuss it" Margaret

said.

They all sat there talking, mainly about all things baby-related, for quite a while. It didn't seem like they had been talking for that long,

but by the time anybody bothered to check the time, they were all rather surprised that it was already 6:00.

"Okay, well, Margaret, why don't you show everybody where they'll all be sleeping, and I'll start fixing dinner" Andrew said.

"Allright, honey" she said, leading everyone upstairs. By the time they had all gotten situated, were all cleaned up, and

had come back in the room, Andrew was just setting the last dish of food down on the table.

"Wow Andrew--this looks amazing" Grace said, completely in awe that her own son had done all this.

"Thanks--I learned from the best" he replied. "All right everybody--dig in"

After they had all finished eating, they made their way back into the living room, and chatted for a while longer, just

enjoying each other's company. A ways into their conversation,though, they all started yawning.

"Wow, it's getting rather late. I'd think it's time to turn in for the night" Andrew said.

"Yeah, it has been a long day, and we are pretty tired from the long plane ride" Gammy replied.

They all kissed and hugged goodnight, and then headed off to their respective rooms. All in all, it had been an enjoyable day--

a long, but thouroughly enjoyable day.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_Note: Later on in this story, I will be jumping ahead a little more than 4 months. Margaret still will have gone in every month for a check-up, but_

_I didn't want to cover every single check-up throughout the next few chapters, so I'm doing it this way._

Time flies when you're having fun--that was so true. Andrew and Margaret couldn't believe it. It seemed like Joe,Grace, and Annie had

just gotten here, and now, here they all were, sitting in the airport, waiting for them to catch their plane back to Alaska.

They hadn't been sitting there very long, when they heard a voice say "Now boarding Sitka Airways Flight 325 to Sitka,Alaska"

"Well, I guess that's us" Joe said, getting up and hugging Andrew and Margaret. Grace and Annie both got up and followed suit.

"We had a great time. We really wish we could stay longer" Grace said. "But we will be visiting again soon--hopefully before, and

then when our first grandchild decides to come into the world"

"Take care" said Annie. "And don't forget to keep us updated on every big thing that happens with this pregnancy"

"Don't worry, Gammy--we will, I promise" Andrew said. Everybody hugged everybody else one more time before heading off to board

the plane. And just like that--they were gone.

"Well, I guess it's time to go" he said.

"Yeah, I guess so" she replied. He wrapped an arm around her waist, and they walked out of the airport--ready to go home--this time,

just the two of them.

**A little more than 4 months later--October 18th, 2011**

Andrew was still asleep, but Margaret was already wide awake--she was too excited to even think straight, let alone still be sleeping.

She smiled as she thought about what was going to happen later that morning. She was already 5 months along, and just the day before, she

and Andrew had decided that they did want to find out whether they were having a boy or a girl. Their appointment was at 11:30.

"Andrew honey?"

"What--what is it? he asked sleepily, not wanting to get out of bed.

"Wake up--don't forget our appointment is at 11:30"

"What time is it now?"

"9:00"

Upon hearing that, his eyed widened, and he, very quickly got out of bed. He was definately awake now.

"Okay, all we have to do is get cleaned up, get dressed, eat, and then we'll be ready to go"

30 minutes later, after cleaning up, and eating a really quick breakfast, they headed out the door, and to the hospital, which was

about 45 minutes away. Today was one of the biggest days of their lives--and they couldn't wait.

They arrived at the hospital at 10:15, checked in, and then sat down in the waiting room. They still had 15 minutes before their

scheduled appointment, though. However, the 15 minutes just flew by, and before they knew it, a nurse had called their names,

and was now leading them down the hall to a room.

"If you just wait here, will be right with you"

"Thank you" Margaret said. The nurse nodded, and walked out of the room. She turned to Andrew--"Well, this is it-we're really going to find out

what we're having. Any preferences?".

"Well," Andrew replied, "I know I'll be happy no matter what it is, but I would really like a boy. What about you?"

"Actually, despite what they say about men always wanting boys, and women always wanting girls, I honestly think that I'd

really like to have a boy, too. But, like you, I'll know that I'll be happy no matter what it is"

They both smiled at each other, and leaned in for a kiss. Just as they were pulling apart, Dr. Matthews knocked on the door and walked

in.

"Good morning. How have you two been doing?"

"We've been doing great--all three of us" Andrew said, smiling at Margaret, and placing his hand on her significantly protruding belly.

"That's wonderful. Now, have you guys decided whether or not you want to find out the sex of the baby?" she asked.

"Yes, we've talked about it, and we've decided that we do want to find out" Margaret said.

"Okay then. Margaret, if you could get up here and just lay back, and lift your shirt up a little bit, we can get started"

She turned the ultrasound machine on, then put the gel on Margaret's stomach, and started moving wand around. Like before, a picture

popped up on the screen. She continued moving the wand around.

"Allright, are you two finally ready to find out?" she asked. They both nodded, excitedly and anxiously. "Okay, well, let's see. I looks like, yep,

that's definately what I think it is. Congratulations-- in about 4 months, you two will be the proud parents of a baby boy!"

"Oh my gosh--I can't believe it--we're going to get our boy" Andrew said.

"I know, this is just what we wanted. This is so wonderful" Margaret replied. By this point, they had both started crying tears of utter

leaned in, so that their foreheads were touching.

"I love you so much, Mommy" Andrew said, still in tears.

"I love you so much, too, Daddy" Margaret replied, also still in tears.. They kissed again, and then wiped their eyes before turning their attention back

to .

"Well, that pretty much covers everything for todays visit--everything else looks good. I printed off another picture, just so you can see how

much your son has changed since the last time" she said, handing the picture to Andrew. "Now, I want to continue seeing you every month,

again, just to check-in. So, I guess I'll see you next month"

"Yes, see you then, Dr. Matthews" Margaret said. "Thank you so much"

When they had finished, Margaret grabbed Andrew's hand and they walked back out to the lobby. They scheduled their next appointment,

and then walked back out to their car and headed home. As soon as they got there, they had decided, they were going to call Joe, Grace, and Annie.

They couldn't wait to let them know about the impending arrival of their first grand_son_, and for Annie, her first _great _grandson. They both knew that

they would all be absolutely thrilled at the news.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_Note: Again, just to reiterate, I'm not going to cover every single check-up. So if I skip ahead a couple months at a time, don't worry._

Margaret and Andrew had just walked back into thier apartment after having returned from their last appointment. They set everything down, and

then walked into the kitchen.

"So, when do you want to call Mom, Dad, and Gammy and tell them the news?" Andrew asked.

"Well, I was thinking we could eat lunch first and then do it" Margaret said.

"All right. Sounds good"

They ate a quick but enjoyable lunch, and then Margaret grabbed the phone and headed into the livingroom. She dialed the number, and

then waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Dad. It's me, Margaret"

"Oh, hey. How are you guys?" Joe asked.

"We're all doing well--very well, actually. Hey, why don't you get Mom and Gammy, and then put us on speakerphone. Andrew and I have

a rather important announcement to make" _(she motions for Andrew to come over)_

"Okay. _he turns away briefly, and calls for Grace and Annie_ "We're all here. So, what's the big announcement?"

"Well, we had an appointment today, and we found out what we're going to be having" Margaret said.

"And......" they all said, waiting anxiously.

"And...it's a boy!" Andrew exclaimed.

Loud screams of excitement were heard on the other end.

"Oh, that's great, you guys--congratulations!" Joe said.

"I know--we're going to have a grandson! Grace added.

"And I'm going to have a great-grandson. This is wonderful! Annie piped in, excitedly. "So, what about you guys? How do you feel

about this?"

"Honestly," Margaret said, looking up Andrew and smiling, as Andrew wrapped an arm around her waist, and returned the smile,"we feel

wonderful--we really couldn't be any happier."

_(brief pause)_

"Well, we better go. We have some things to do around the house, but thank you so much for telling us. This really is great news." Joe said.

"We thought you guys would be excited. Well, I guess we'll talk to you guys later. "Goodbye Dad, goodbye Mom, goodbye Gammy" first Andrew,

and then Margaret said.

"Goodbye, you two" they all said. "We love you"

"We love you, too":

Andrew turned to Margaret after they had hung up the phone. "I'd say that went pretty well, wouldn't you?"

"Couldn't have gone better" she replied "couldn't have gone better"

_A few hours later..._

Andrew was already in bed, and Margaret was just finishing getting ready.

"Andrew," she said,coming out of the bathroom, and crawling into bed next to him "I was thinking--before we found out what we're having,

we always referred to the baby as just "the baby". Now that we know that we're having a boy, I think it's time we started discussing names"

"You're right, honey. Now's the perfect time to start"

"Okay, what do you think about Matthew Gabriel?" she asked.

"Hmmm....I don't know. It's a good name, but I just don't think it really fits"

"What do you think about Trevor Joseph?"he asked.

"Well, I do like the sound of it, and it would be nice to name him after your dad--it's a possibility"

"What about Zachary James?"

"I don't know. There's something about it, I mean, I like the name, but it just doesn't seem like the right one, either"

"Okay, how about Joshua Andrew?" he asked.

"I like it--I really do. Joshua is a great name, and I think it would be wonderful to name him after you"

"Allright, so it looks like we have it narrowed down to either Trevor Joseph or Joshua Andrew--what do you think?"

"Well, the way I see it--you're named after your father, so why don't we name him after his?" Margaret asked.

"I think that's perfect" he said. "So it's settled then--our son's name is going to be Joshua Andrew Paxton".

Andrew turned to face Margaret "I love you so much" he said, leaning over to kiss her "--both of you" he said, also leaning over

to kiss her belly.

"We love you,too" she replied, smiling. "Well, it's getting late--I think we better get some sleep. Goodnight, honey"

"Goodnight"

They each turned out their lights. Margaret fell right asleep, but Andrew just laid there for a few minutes. He looked over at

Margaret, who was sleeping peacefully, and smiled. This was his life--a beautiful wife, and a son on the way. Nothing would

ever change that, or the way he felt about them. And it was with those thoughts of his wife and soon-to-be son running through

he mind that he finally managed to fall asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**PART 1**

**December 18th,2011**

Just like that, 2 more months had flown by, and Margaret was now 7 months pregnant. They had just gotten back from their latest

appointment earlier that morning. Thankfully, everything still looked good with both her and the baby.

Andrew had some errands to run, so, while waiting for him to return, she decided to just sit on, or at least try to sit on, the couch,

and read. At this point, she was really having trouble sitting down and getting back up, what with her rather large belly.

About 30 minutes later, he walked back in the door.

"Hey, honey" she said, looking up from her book.

"Hey, sweetie" he said, leaning down and kissing her--he then leaned down and kissed her belly, "Hey Josh" He stood, back up,

but just as he did, he saw Margaret kind of lean over a little bit, and touch her belly.

"Are you okay, honey?" he asked, worry in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It was the baby--he's been kicking a lot more lately" "Here--feel this"she said. He gently laid his hand on her belly,

and within a few seconds, he felt the baby kick again--and a big smile spread across his face.

"Wow, that's incredible. I can't believe it" he said.

"Yeah, I know--it's pretty amazing" she replied. "And just think--we'll be able to actually hold him in just 2 more months."

"I know--and I can't wait" They both leaned in an kissed each other, and then just sat there,each with one hand on her belly, cuddled up on the couch

wrapped in each other's arms. Little did they know that these last 2 months would end up going by even faster than the last 2

**2 exactly months later (on her due date)**

It was now in the early,early hours of May 18th--she was now exactly 9 months pregnant--not to mention that today was her due.

She had been sleeping comfortably, or at least as comfortably as she could at this stage of her pregnancy, until around 12:30 am. It was at that

point that she felt a sharp pain shoot through her. She tried to go back to sleep, but another 10 minutes later, she felt another one, and then, she felt wetness.

"Oh crap" she thought. She turned to Andrew. "Andrew honey, you're not going to believe this, but my water just broke. The baby's coming"

"That's nice" he said sleepily. Then, like 2 seconds later, the realization of what his wife had just told him suddenly hit him, and he literally

jumped out of bed.

"How far apart are the contractions?" he asked, hurriedly running around getting ready, and helping her get ready, for their trip to the hospital.

"About every..10 minutes" she said, now starting to breath a little harder. "Owwww" she yelled, as another one hit.

"All right--let's hurry and get you to the hospital" he said, very quickly grabbing her bag in one hand, and carefully ushering her out the door

with the other. "Let's go have our baby"

**PART 2**

In the next 30 minutes, they had managed to drive to the hospital, really quickly get checked in, and get her in a room and ready. By this point,

the contractions had really started to pick up in intensity, and before anybody knew it, 5 1/2 hours had flown by, and she was now in the 6th hour

of labor.

"Where....is....the.....doctor?!" she screamed, breathing even harder now.

"She's on her way. sweetie" Andrew said, reaching over and gently pushing hair out of her face. No sooner had he said that, then

walked in.

"All right, Margaret," she said, putting on a pair of hospital gloves "let's see how far along you are"

She checked,and then looked up with a smile on her face. "Well, you're up to 6 centimeters already. It could still be a while, or it could be

quite soon" she said. "I'll come in and check on you again soon" she said. "You know how to get ahold of me if you need me", and, having said that,

she walked out of the room.

"Well, you're almost there--you're doing great" he said, holding onto her hand, and leaning down to kiss her forehead.

"Yeah? You...try...doing this" she breathed.

"Believe me, if I could--I would. I really hate seeing you like I know that you're in pain, and you may not be thinking this now, but once you hold

our son in your arms for the first time, you will realize that, in the end, that all this pain was worth it."

Despite the fact that she _was _still very much in pain, she couldn't help but smile."Maybe he's right" she thought.

_**2 -8 labor**_

Just when Margaret thought she couldn't stand the pain anymore, Dr. Matthews walked back in. "How are we doing here?" she asked.

"How..do..you think...I'm doing?" "How could she ask such a stupid question?" she thought.

"Allright, let's check and see how far you are now" She put a clean pair of hospital gloves, and checked again. "Good news--you're all the way

there" she said. "Now just let me get ready, and then you can start pushing"

While waiting for her to get ready, Andrew leaned down and whispered in her ear "You can do this,baby...I know you can"

turned back around, and sat down on her stool, in front of Margaret.

"Okay, now I want you to push down, and hold it for 10 seconds" "1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10. Good" she said. "Now as soon as you

have another contraction, I want you to do that same thing again. Margaret waited fo a few more seconds, and then another one pushed down again.

"1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10--okay. Once more like that, and the head should be out" "Like before though, just wait until you have another contraction.

Again, a few seconds passed, and then another one hit, and again, she pushed down. "1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10--excellent" "Now stop pushing,

because the head is out"

She suctioned out the nose and mouth, and then looked back up at Margaret. "Okay, 2 more pushes, and you'll finally have you baby" she said.

"Now--push" Margaret did as she was instructed, and really beared down. It was almost over. "Okay,now give me one more good push" she heard Dr.

Matthews say. She beared down again, with all her remaining strength--all of a sudden, she felt something slip out, and then heard the rather loud crys of

a baby--their baby.

"Congratulations--it's a boy!" announced, carefully placefully the baby on Margaret's stomach. She was exhausted, but that didn't stop

both her, and Andrew as well, from crying great tears of joy.

"Oh my God, honey--you did it! I'm so proud of you. He's beautiful." Andrew said, leaning over and kissing her sweat-drenched forehead.

Just then, looked up--"Well, would you like to cut the cord--Dad?" she asked holding up the scissors.

"Of course" Andrew replied, having calmed down a little bit, but still visibly emotional. He took the scissors from the doctor's hand, and carefully

cut the cord, thus severing this particular bond between mother and child.

"Okay, we're going to just clean him up,weigh him, and get him all ready, and then we'll bring him right back over" one of the nurses said, carefully picking

the baby up.

"Okay--thank you" Margaret said. She had calmed down a little bit, but you could see that she was still crying a little.

While they were cleaning him up, and doing whatever else they needed to, Andrew looked down at Margaret. "You did an amazing job. I really

do love you so much"

"I love you, too" she replied, as they both leaned in for a very brief kiss.

By this time, the nurses had finished what they were doing, and one of them brought the baby over, and gently placed him in Margaret's arms.

She looked down at him, smiled, and then started crying even more.

"He's...amazing" she said, looking up at Andrew and smiling, and then turning her attention back to the baby.

"Hey Joshua, I'm your Mommy. I love you so much"

Andrew just stood there, looking at mother and baby. He couldn't help but smile at the sight . "Can I hold him now?"

"Of course you can" she said, carefully handing him over to Andrew. "He's your son, too"

Andrew gently took his son in his arms. His son--he was a father. He looked down at him, and smiled. "Hey Joshua, I'm your Daddy, and

I love you so much" "He so beautiful...he's...perfect" Andrew said, looking up at Margaret briefly, before turning his attention back to

their son. He just couldn't help it--and he started crying again.

"Here, why don't you hand him back to me, and go and call your parents and your grandma. They should know that they have a new grandson/

great grandson" Margaret said.

"Allright,"he agreed, handing the baby back over to her. "I'll see you both again pretty soon" he said, before leaving the room.

Once he was out in the hall, and had located a phone, he picked it up and dialed his parents' number. It rang three times before someone

finally picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Dad. It's me, Andrew."

"Hey son, how are you?"

"I'm doing good" Andrew replied. "Actually, I'm calling because I have some big news"

"Oh? What it is it?" Joe asked

"Well, why don't you sit down, and I'll tell you...Grandpa"

"Grandpa?" _(brief silence) _"You mean...you mean...Margaret had the baby?"

"Yes. She went into labor at around 12:30 this morning, and gave birth to to a healthy baby boy at 8:30 this morning. 6 pounds 5 ounces,

and 20 1/2 inches long. He's absolutely perfect"

"Oh, that's wonderful. Congratulations!" Joe exclaimed. "Your mom and grandma are out running some errands right now,

but as soon as they get back, I'll give them the good news, and then we'll be on the first flight over. I'll call you back, and let you

know all the details as soon as get them ironed out"

"Allright, sounds good Dad. I guess we'll see you all later, then. Love you--goodbye"

"Love you too, son. See you guys later. Goodbye"

Andrew closed his phone, and headed back to the room. Margaret looked up as he walked back in. "So," she asked "did you tell them all

the news?"

"Well, Dad was the only one home at the time, but he's going to tell Mom and Gammy, and then they're going to catch the first flight over"

Andrew replied.

"That's good. I can't wait for them to see him" she said.

"I can't, either" he said, sitting down next to her on the bed. They looked at each and shared a kiss, then looked down at

their new son, smiling lovingly. There was absolutely nothing that either of them would have changed about that moment. It--like their

son--was absolutely perfect.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**10:30 am. that same day**

Andrew and Margaret continued to gaze in awe at their son--they couldn't believe that they had actually created this small human that was

now resting in Margaret's arms. Just as they were about to lean in for another kiss, Andrew's cell phone rang. He looked at the number, and

saw that it was his Dad.

"Sorry honey, but I need to take this call. I'll be right back" he said.

"Allright, don't be too long, though" she replied, as he stepped out into the hall.

"Hey, Dad. What's up?"

"I just thought I'd let you know that our plane should be landing in about half an hour. And we already decided that we'll just

get our stuff and wait out front--that way you can just drive around and pick us up. How's does that sound?"

"That sounds great. I'll see you guys in a little while. Bye" he said, closing up his phone and walking back in the room.

"Who was that?" Margaret asked, as she gently rocked Joshua back and forth in her arms.

"That was Dad. Their plane should be landing in about half an hour. I need to go pick them up.

"Will you two be okay here by yourselves for a little while?"

"As long as I'll be having some company soon, we'll be fine" she replied.

"Allright, I won't be gone too long--I love you both" he said, kissing her on the lips, before leaning over and gently placing a kiss on the top

of thier sons' head.

"We love you,too" And with that said, he walked out the door, walked outside to their car, and drove the 30 minutes to the airport.

**11:00 am.**

He pulled up to the front, and stopped the car. As he turned to his right, he saw his parents and grandmother. He got out of the car

and went over to greet them. "Hey Mom, hey Dad, hey Gammy" he said, as he hugged each of them. "How was your flight?"

After they talked for a couple more minutes, Andrew looked down at his watch. "Well, we better go. I told Margaret I wouldn't be gone

too long. And besides, I know how anxious you all are to see the baby"

Everybody put their luggage in the car, got in, and headed back to the hospital.

**11:30 am.**

They walked inside, went up to Margaret's room on the second floor, and quietly walked in.

"Hey Margaret" Grace said, as they all walked in. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better now" Margaret replied.

"So, is this him?" she asked.

"Yes it is" she said, looking down and smiling at the baby. "Andrew, honey, would you do the honors?"

"I'd love to." he said as he took thier son out of Margaret's arms, and carefully into his own before turning to

face them again "We'd like you all to meet Joshua Andrew Paxton--your new grandson and _great_-grandson."

They all smiled as they looked at the newest member of the Paxton family for the very first time. They couldn't believe that

their son, and grandson, was now a father himself.

"Mom, would you like to hold him first?"Andrew asked. Overcome by emotion, she slowly nodded. "Okay, Joshua, here's

your grandma" he said, gently laying him into Grace's waiting arms.

"Hi Joshua" she managed to choke out, smiling down at him. She looked up at Andrew and Margaret. "He's beautiful" They both

looked at each other, smiled and kissed.

"Allright, time to go see grandpa" Grace said, handing him to Joe. Joe looked down at his grandson--_his grandson_. He was actually

a grandfather. He couldn't help but smile. "He looks just like you, son" he said, looking at Andrew.

"Now, last, but certainly not least--your great-grandmother" Joe said, carefully handing to baby to Gammy. Like everyone else

before her, she smiled down at him. "He's amazing. And you're right, Joe--he really does look just like Andrew"

After everybody had had their turn at holding the baby, Andrew took him in his arms, walked back over to the bed, and

handed him back to Margaret. She gladly took him, and started gently rocking him back and forth in her arms.

"So," Grace asked "when are you guys going to be able to take this little guy home?"

"Actually, we talked to the doctor before I went to pick you guys up. She seems to think that, as long as he's perfectly

healthy, which he is, that we can take him home tomorrow." Andrew replied.

"That's wonderful" Grace said.

"Yeah, I will be so glad to be out of this hospital, and to finally be back home." Margaret added.

**1:00 pm.**

Before anyone had fully realized it, an hour and a half had just flown by. Joe looked over at the clock on the wall.

"Well, you guys probably want to spend some more time alone with your son, so we'll get going" Joe said. "And as soon as they

let you know what time they'll be releasing you, you call and let us know."

"Allright, we will" Andrew said. After everybody who could hug hugged, and all the goodbyes were said, Joe, Grace,

and Annie left. As soon as they walked out of the room, Andrew walked back over, and gently sat back down on the bed,

his right hand resting on her left leg. Margaret looked up at him.

"You know--it's not that I didn't enjoy them coming here--I really did. But I'm glad that it's back to just us"

"Yeah, I totally agree--it is much, much nicer this way" he replied, now carefully getting on the bed next to her.

They looked at each other and leaned in for another kiss. Andrew wrapped his left arm around Margaret, kissed her on the top of her head,

and then moved his right hand so that it was resting top of hers. They looked down at their new son, who was comfortably cradled in her arms,

and smiled. They were parents now--this was the beginning of a whole new life for them, and they honestly couldn't have been happier.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**9:00 am.--February 19th,2012**

Andrew woke up first. He was still laying next to Margaret on her hospital bed. He glanced over at the bassinette off to one side,

and smiled. He still couldn't believe that at this exact time yesterday, he had actually become a father. He, along with Margaret, was

now responsible for another human life.

He got up off of the bed quietly,so as to not wake her up, and walked around to where their son was. He leaned over, and gently picked him

up and held him in his arms. He looked down at him, and smiled. "Hey, Joshua, it's your Daddy. Your Mommy and I love you very much. You

have the best Mommy in the whole world."

Upon hearing this, Margaret woke up. "Well, he may have the best Mommy in the world, but he also has the best Daddy in the world" she

replied.

"You're awake." he said, walking back over to the bed. "How did you sleep?"

"Well, knowing that my husband and son were in the same room as me, I slept very, very well"

"That's good" he replied, as he, being very mindful of Joshua in his arms, leaned over and gave her a kiss--which she gladly returned.

"So, would you like to hold our son again?"

"Of course"

Andrew manuevered their son out of his arms, and gently placed him back in Margaret's. He sat back down on one side of the bed, and

wrapped an arm around her right shoulder. Then they both, again, looked down at little Joshua, and smiled before looking back up at each

other lovingly.

"I love you, Mommy"

"I love you too, Daddy"

They both leaned in, so that their foreheads were touching, and shared an amazing little kiss. At that moment, someone knocked

on the door, and walked in.

"And how's the new little family doing today?" she asked.

"Never better---never better" Andrew replied, kissing Margaret on the head.

"That's great. Well, everything looks great, so it looks like you guys can go home today"

Andrew leaned down close to Joshua "You hear that, buddy?--we get to go home today" he said, kissing him, and smiling.

"So what time will we be able to leave?" Margaret asked.

"Well, the check out time is 10:00 this morning. Does that work out okay?"

"Yes, that works out good"

"Great, well then, I guess I'll leave you guys alone, so that you guys can get ready to go."

"Allright, thank you so much, . You've been wonderful--really" Margaret said.

"You're very welcome--goodbye"

"Goodbye"

After had left, Andrew looked at Margaret. "Well, I promised Dad I'd call him to let him know what time

they would be releasing us. I guess I'd better go do that"

"Allright, you go do that, and then, as soon as you get back, we can start getting ourselves, and little Joshua here,

ready to go"

"Okay, I'll be right back" he said, giving each of them a little kiss before walking out into the hall.

He dialed the number to his parent's house. After ringing three times, someone finally picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Dad. I just thought I'd let you know that we spoke with the doctor a few minutes ago, and that we need

to check out of here by 10:00 this morning"

"Okay, thanks Andrew. We'll be there in about 30 minutes."

"I guess we'll see you guys pretty soon, then. Bye" He closed his phone and walked back in the room.

"They should be here about 30 minutes" he said.

"I guess we better starting getting ready, then"

_**30 minutes later...**_

It took them a little while, what with needing to tend to themselves, as well as the baby, but they were finally all ready to go.

Just as they had finished making sure that they hadn't forgotten anything, the door opened and Joe, Grace, and Annie walked in.

"Hey you guys" they all said, walking over and hugging first Andrew, and then Margaret, before leaning down to give Joshua

a little kiss.

"Hey Mom, hey Dad, hey Gammy" they both replied, carefully returning their hugs. They chatted for a little while, before

happened to glance at the clock on the wall--9:55.

"Well, I guess we better go--it's almost time to check out" he said. By this point, a wheelchair had already been brought in to

help transport Margaret and the baby to the car. "Is everybody ready?" Everyone nodded. "Okay, let's head out"

As soon as they had gotten out to the car, they all turned to face each other. "Allright, I guess we'll just follow you guys back

to your apartment" Grace said.

"Okay, then we'll see you guys then" Andrew replied.

Andrew helped Margaret get into their car, and then carefully secured Joshua into his carseat. Afterwards, he went around

and got in the driver's seat, started the car, and looked behind them to make sure the rest of his family was still there,

before beginning the short trip back to their apartment--and this whole new, and exciting chapter in their lives.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

After having pulled into the parking lot of the apartment complex, Andrew stopped the car. He went around and, like the gentleman he was,

opened Margaret's door, gingerly took her right hand in his, and helped her out of the car. Afterwards, he opened the back door, unbuckled the

carseat, and gently lifted their son out and into his arms.

He leaned down close, and whispered "Hey Joshua, we're home" before giving him a kiss,and carefully placing him in Margaret's arms.

Just as he closed the door, they heard the sound of another car not too far off. They turned around, and saw his mom, dad, and

grandmother pulling in and getting out.

They chatted for a few minutes before starting to head inside. They opened the door, walked in, and set everything down. Andrew wrapped

an arm around Margaret's right shoulder. "Welcome home" he said, placing a little kiss on her forehead, and then leaning down and doing the

same with Joshua.

After Andrew and Margaret had gotten everything put away, and they all had checked out the new nursery, they headed back into the

livingroom and talked for a little while--before they knew it, 2 hours had passed--it was now was a little past 12:30 pm.

"Well, I really wish we could stay longer and spend more time with all of you, but we really do have to go. Our plane leaves here at 1:30" Joe

said.

"Yes, but we'll be visiting alot more often now because of our new grandson" Grace replied, smiling, looking over at the baby.

"Allright, well it was really great seeing you guys. You know you're free to come visit whenever you can" Margaret said.

As soon as all the goodbyes had been said and hugs had been given, Joe, Grace, and Annie waved one last goodbye, and left.

Andrew and Margaret sat down on the couch, little Joshua, wide awake, in Andrew's arms. Margaret swung both legs up on the couch,

layed her left hand on the baby, and then leaned her head on Andrew's shoulder.

"You know, I never really paid attention to this until now, but your dad and Gammy were right--he does look just like you" she said, looking down

and smiling.

"Yeah, you know, now that I look a little closer, he really does"

"Well, I wouldn't have it any other way"

They looked at each other, and then leaned in for another kiss. After parting, they both looked down and smiled lovingly and adoringly

at Joshua. Life was good--they had each other, they had their son---how could their life possibly get any better?

_Note: Sorry this chapter was so short, and if it's not as good as some of the others.. Lately, I've been having trouble figuring out how to go on. _

_I will try and do better from here on out._


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

_Note: I hope none of you mind if I jump forward in time just a little bit._

**Exactly 12 months later....February 18th, 2013**

Time had flown by, and just like that, Joshua was 1 year old. It was hard to believe. It seemed like just yesterday that he

had been born.

Later that morning, Margaret was in the kitchen cleaning up after breakfast, and Andrew was in the livingroom with Joshua,

just watching him play on the floor. He looked up at Margaret.

"Come on, honey. Quit working, and come over here and spend some time with us" he said, turning his attention back to

their son.

"Allright--finished" she said, walking out of the kitchen, and going over and sitting next to Andrew on the floor. Then, just

as if Joshua had somehow been waiting for parents to both be in the same room, he managed to push himself up, and stood

up.

"Honey, look at that!" Margaret exclaimed. Andrew eyes widened at what he saw. "Oh my gosh, it's happening. Quick, go get

the camcorder so we can record this"

She disappeared quickly, and then came back into the room. Just as she turned the camcorder on and starting recording, Joshua

walked for the first time. At this point, Andrew was now in front of him--just a couple steps away. He squatted down on the floor, and as

soon as their son had taken those last couple steps over to his father, Andrew picked up him, and then stood back up himself.

"That was amazing. I can't believe it" he said, turning to face Margaret, who had, by this point, turned off the camcorder.

"I know--I can't believe it either" she replied.

Andrew then looked back at Joshua--"You did it, buddy!" he said, giving him a kiss on the forehead. As he did that, their son smiled

the most amazing little smile, which then caused Andrew and Margaret to smile as well.

Andrew switched Joshua over to his right side, before wrapping his left arm around Margaret, and pulling her close to him. He gave

her a short, but sweet, kiss on the lips. What could possibly be as, if not more, amazing than what they had just seen? They would

soon find out--very, very soon.

**1 month later....in the evening**

Andrew and Margaret were still very thrilled about seeing little Joshua take his first steps. They now both had a feeling that it wouldn't

be too long before he would say his first word. As for what each of them thought, or rather hoped, it would be--well, I think we all know.

They were all sitting in the livingroom, watching tv. Margaret was snuggled up to Andrew, and Joshua was sitting on Andrew's lap. He,

up to this point at least, was definitely a daddy's boy.

They finished watching tv, and were getting ready to put Joshua to bed. They walked quietly up to the nursery, and over to the crib.

Margaret gently layed him down on his back, and covered him up.

"Goodnight, Joshua. Mommy loves you very much" she said, leaning down a giving him a little kiss.

"Goodnight, buddy, Daddy loves you very much, too" Andrew said, leaning down and also giving him a little kiss.

Andrew then wrapped his right arm around Margaret's waist, and they walked out of the nursery, turning on the light as they did. They

were just about to close the door, when they heard a noise that sounded like someone getting up. They turned around, and saw Joshua

standing up in his crib, holding onto to the railing with both hands.

"Hey, what are you doing there, Josh?" Andrew asked, as he walked back over. As soon as he got there, Joshua lifted up both hands and

held them out to him. "Dada" he said, now motioning with his hands to be picked up.

Andrew picked him up, and then turned to face Margaret. "Did you hear that, honey? He just said his first word!"

"Yeah, that's wonderful! He's growing up so fast"she said, leaning over a giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Well, why don't you go on up to bed, and I'll be up as soon I get him to sleep" Andrew said, as he started rocking Joshua back and forth

in his arms.

"Allright--goodnight Josh" she said, leaning over and giving him one last goodnight kiss. She then looked back up at Andrew--"don't keep me

waiting too long" she said,smiling and winking at him, before leaning in for, and receiving, a kiss on the lips before walking out of the room.

Andrew looked back down at Joshua--his eyes were drooping, and you could tell that he was almost totally asleep. He walked around for a

couple more minutes, before again looking down at him. Seeing that he was now completely asleep, he carefully laid him back down in the crib,

leaned down, and kissed him again. "Goodnight, buddy" he said, as he quietly walked out of the room and closed the door.

A couple minutes later, he walked back into his and Margaret's room. "Well, it took a few minutes, but he's now safe in his crib, and sleeping

peacefully"

"That's good" she replied. "

"So, you ready to go to sleep, too?" he asked.

"I've got an even better idea" she said slyly, moving closer and closer to him, kissing him over and over.

"Ah, I like the way you think" he replied, grinning, before quickly following suit. However, before they knew it, they had gone from just

little kisses to making mad, passionate love--which they did for the rest of the night.

To them, it was just a time to be together physically, as man and wife--enjoying this wonderful aspect of life as a married couple. And they

_were _enjoying it--so much so that the thought about the possible outcome of it didn't enter their minds at all.

They were definitely in for a surprise--a very _big _surprise.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

_Note: I'm just going to pretend that Joshua has already said MaMa as well._

**1 month later--May 18th,2013 (Andrew and Margaret's 2nd wedding anniversary)**

Margaret woke up a little later than usual that morning. She felt fine at first, but then she started to feel a little nauseous. It lasted

a couple minutes,but then passed, so she thought nothing of it. She looked over at Andrew's side of the bed--it was empty, but she

did find a note on his pillow. She opened it up and read it:

_My Darling Margaret,_

_You probably just woke up and am wondering where I am. I had some very important business to take care of. _

_Don't worry about Joshua--he's safe with me. I'll be home a little later._

_Love you more than you'll ever know,_

_Andrew_

She closed the note, and smiled. She couldn't help but wonder what that very important business was. She tried to put it out

of her mind, though--at least for the time being. She was just getting ready to get out of bed, and get ready for the day, when

the nauseousness hit her again--this time with full force, and before she knew it, she was sitting on the floor, vomiting into the

toilet.

"Mhmm," she thought to herself "this scenario seems rather familiar. Wait a minute, this is exactly what happened when...oh no...

could I be pregnant again?" "Maybe I better go buy a test--and whether it's positive or not, I'll call and make an appointment, just to

confirm it. I better go do that now" However, the nauseousness had other plans, and before she even had a chance to stand up, she

was hurling into the toilet again.

**15 minutes later...**

When she was finally able to get up off of the bathroom floor, she got ready, and headed down to a little convenience store not too

far away. She bought a test, and then walked back to the apartment.

She went into the bathroom, and took the test--she had to wait 2 minutes. While she waited, a number of thoughts and emotions

swirled around in her head, like _is this too soon?_, _are we ready?_, but to her, the most important one was _how's Andrew going to react_?"

She then thought back to what he had said around the time she got pregnant with Joshua--"As long as we have each other, I know we can

do anything" And just as quickly as those thoughts and emotions had shown up, they disappeared. She knew she had nothing to worry about.

Just then, the timer dinged. She went over and picked up the test, and looked at it, and smiled---**pregnant**. She felt pretty confident that

the test was right, but she still scheduled an appointment for later that morning--just to confirm it. She wanted to be absolutely sure. So she

finished getting ready, walked out the door, and left for the hospital.

Margaret pulled into the hospital parking lot, walked inside, checked in, and sat down in the waiting area. **10:45**. "Great" she thought "my

appointment isn't for another 15 minutes." She did all she could think of, trying to get the time to go by faster. Just when she thought she couldn't

wait any longer, a nurse walked out.

"Margaret Paxton?"

Margaret stood up.

"Come with me, please"

They walked down the hall, and into a room. "Just have a seat here, and will be here in a few minutes--she's just

finishing up with another patient"

"Allright, thank you" Margaret replied. The nurse smiled, before walking out of the room. True to her word, Dr. Matthews walked

in just about 5 minutes later.

"Hello again, Margaret. I haven't seen you here in, well, exactly 15 months. How's Joshua doing?"

"Oh, he's doing great--he's really growing up fast"

"That's wonderful. Nowl then, what can I do for you today?" asked.

"Okay, well, I woke up this morning just feeling really quesy and nauseous. So I went and bought a pregnancy test. I took it, and

it came out positive. I just wanted to come in, and have it confirmed"

"Allright then, let me just go get a few things that I need" She walked out of the room, and was back in about 10 minutes.

"Now, let's get started"

**30 minutes later...**

Just when Margaret thought that she couldn't wait another second, walked back in.

"Well, I just got the results back, and the test you took was right. Congratulations! You are pregnant again."

A smile spread across Margaret's face. "That's wonderful" she replied.

"Now, why don't you lay down here, and pull your shirt up, and well do an ultrasound to see how far along you are"

Margaret did as instructed, and put the gel on her stomach, turned on the machine, and started moving the wand around."And

there's your baby--right there" she said, pointing to a rather small spot on the screen. Margaret just couldn't believe what what was happening--

and she started to cry a little bit.

"Okay, well, everything looks good here. Now, based on all of this, it looks like you are, again, about 1 month along. That means the baby

was conceived around April 18th, and the due date will be on or around January 18th of next year._**~she printed off a picture of the**_

_**ultrasound and gave it to Margaret.~**_ Like before, I want to see you every month,and I want you to start taking those prenatal vitamins again"

she said, writing out the prescription.

Margaret had, by this point, composed herself. "Allright, I will." she said, taking the prescription. Thanks again, ." She walked out of

the room, went over and made the appointment,and walked back out to her car.

Now, all she had to do was tell Andrew--and she knew exactly how she was going to do it.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

**Later on that same day--12:15 p.m.**

Margaret had just gotten home from the hospital. She set everything down, and then sat down on the couch. She picked up

a magazine, and was just starting to look through it when Andrew walked in with Joshua.

She got up and walked over to them. "Hey, how are the two most important men in my life doing?" she asked, wrapping an

arm around Andrew's waist before giving each of them a little kiss.

"We're doing great--he was absolutely perfect" Andrew replied, smiling at Joshua, before returning her kiss.

"That's good"

"Oh, and just so you know, in honor of our 2nd wedding anniversary, we have a dinner reservation at The Top Of The Tower Restaurant at 6:00 tonight"

"That's sounds wonderful, but..." she started.

"And before you ask, I already called Ashley about babysitting Joshua,_(their neigbor just a couple apartments down)_, and she'll be

here around 5:30"

"In that case, I can't wait!" she said smiling, before leaning in for a another, this time longer, kiss.

"I know--it's going to be amazing" he replied, returning the kiss

**5 hours later---5:15 p.m.**

Before they knew it, 5 hours had just flown by, and Ashley would be arriving fairly soon.

"Come on honey--hurry up. Ashley will be here in about 15 minutes"

"Allight, just a minute." she said. She finished getting ready, and then walked back out to the livingroom where

Andrew was waiting.

"Well, how do I look?" she asked. She was wearing a long, black ankle length dress with her hair pulled back in a bun.

Andrew was almost at a loss for words--"You look...you look....like the most beautiful woman in the world" he said, leaning in

for a kiss.

"Perfect--that's exactly what I was going for" she replied, smiling, before returning the kiss. They all then sat down and relaxed

for a little bit on the couch--Andrew with his arm around Margaret's shoulder, and Joshua in between them, just waiting for Ashley

to arrive. About 15 minutes later, the doorbell rang. Andrew walked over and answered it.

"Hey Ashley, come on in" The walked in, and then over to the counter. "All the information you need is right here on this

piece of paper. We should be home around 8:00. I'll have my cell with me--call if any problems come up"

He and Margaret each leaned down and kissed Joshua. "Goodbye, buddy. Mommy and Daddy will be home soon" he said, wrapping

an arm around Margaret's waist, before they headed out the the door.

"This place is amazing--the view is absolutely breathtaking" Margaret said, looking all around her.

"Yeah, this is one of the most romantic restaurants in New York--I thought it would be the perfect place to celebrate our 2nd

anniversary" Andrew replied.

"You're right---it really is. Wow, I can't believe that we've been married two years already."

"I know--but it's been 2 absolutely _amazing _years. And here's to many, many more" They both raised their wine glasses, and clinked

them together, before leaning in to share another tender kiss.

After enjoying a wonderful dinner, they decided to drive over to the park, and just lay underneath the stars for a little while. They parked,

got a blanket out of the car, and laid it out on the grass, before laying down on top of it.

"Well, how about exchanging gifts now?" Andrew asked, after a couple minutes.

"I think that's a wonderful idea" Margaret replied. "You go first"

"Okay" Andrew reached into his right pants pocket, and pulled out an about medium sized box, and handed it to Margaret. "Happy

Anniversary, honey"

She opened it up--and gasped. It was a necklace, and on the necklace was a emerald pendant in the shape of a heart--representing the

month in which they had gotten married.

"Oh honey, it's absolutely beautiful" she said, a few tears starting to stream down her face.

"Allright, time for your present" she said, successfully composing herself. She then opened up her purse, took out a smallish box,

and handed it Andrew.

He opened the box and looked inside, and what he saw made him start to cry. "Really? I'm going to be a daddy again?" he asked, holding the

positive pregnancy test in one hand, and the first ultrasound picture in the other.

"Yeah...really" she told him, now starting to cry and little bit herself. They then hugged each other tightly. After they pulled apart, Andrew

looked at Margaret again.

"When did you find out? How far along are you?"

"I just found out today. I'm already one month along. I take it you love your present, then?"

"Are you kidding?" he asked, placing a hand on Margaret's barely noticeable baby bump. "Telling me that I'm going to be a father again?

That is, without a doubt, the best and most wonderful anniversary present you could have ever given me"

They shared an amazing kiss, before finally deciding to head on home. They walked over to their car, Andrew's right arm around Margaret's waist

the whole time. He then opened her car door, held his right hand out to her, and helped her in. He went around and got in the driver's seat, and

they were off. They absolutely couldn't wait to get home, and let everyone they loved know that they, exactly 8 months from then, would be

welcoming a _second _blessed addition into the world, and into their own little family.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

_**Note: I'm just going to pretend that Andrew's family has visited them on and off since Joshua was born.**_

True to their word, Andrew and Margaret got home around 8:00. They paid Ashley, and after she left, they went into the nursery to

check on Joshua. After finding him peacefully asleep in his crib, and after they had each given him a goodnight kiss, they headed

back out to the livingroom.

"Well, should we call your family and tell them the big news now?" Margaret asked.

"Yeah, they should all be home by now. I'll call, and we can tell them together" Andrew replied. He walked over

to the counter, picked up the phone, and dialed his parent's number. It rang twice, before someone picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Mom"

"Andrew honey, how are you guys? How's Joshua?"

"We're doing very well, and Joshua, well, he's really growing up fast. Listen, could you go get Dad and Gammy, and then

put us on speakerphone. We have a pretty big announcement"

"Allright, hold on" _(she turned around and called for Joe and Annie to come over)_. "Okay, we're all here. So what's the

big announcement?"

"Well, Margaret wasn't feeling good this morning, so she went to the doctor, and...."

"Aaaaand?" they all asked anxiously.

"And...we're having another baby!" Margaret and Andrew said at the same time.

Happy screams could be heard on the other side of the phone.

"This is wonderful--I can't believe we're going to be grandparents again!" Grace exclaimed.

"Congratulations--we're absolutely thrilled for you guys." Joe said.

"Yeah, we're so excited about this" Annie added. "So how far along are you? Have you guys decided if you're

going to find out what you're having this time?"

"Well, I just found out earlier today, so I'm exactly 1 month. I'm due on or around January 18th of next year, and as

for whether or not we're going to find out, we did talk about it a little, and we decided that we will be finding out with this one

as well--as soon as they can actually tell what it is" Margaret replied.

"So, have you guys talked about names, or about whether you want a boy or girl?" Grace asked.

"Actually, we have talked a little bit about whether we want a boy or a girl. We decided that since we already have a boy,

that we both would really like to have a girl. One of each--it would be perfect--right, honey?" he asked looking at Margaret,

before leaning in for a kiss.

"Yeah, that really would be" she replied, returning the kiss.

Andrew continued--"However, we still haven't really discussed names. We want to wait until we find out what we're having

before we do."

"Well, when you do, let us know--and be sure and keep us up to date on every big thing that happens" Joe piped in.

"We will--we promise" Andrew replied, wrapping an arm arounf Margaret's shoulder. "Well, it's getting late here. I guess we''ll talk to

you guys later. Goodbye"

"Goodnight, you two" they all said on the other end.

After they had hung up, Margaret turned to Andrew. "Well, I think it's about time we head to bed. After all, I'm sleeping for two now" she said,

laying her hand on her still barely noticeable baby bump.

"Sounds like a good idea to me" he said, laying his hand on top hers. She looked up at him and they both smiled, before leaning in for

another kiss. Afterwards, they headed upstairs--hand-in-hand, got in bed, curled up close to each other and, very quickly, fell asleep.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

_Note: Like before, Margaret has still been going in for check-ups every month--I'm just not covering all of them in_

_the next few chapters._

**4 months later---September 18th, 2013**

Andrew and Margaret woke up that morning, both wrapped in each other's arms.

"Good morning" he said, leaning over and kissing her.

"Good morning to you" she replied, returning the kiss.

"And good morning to you, too" Andrew said, leaning over and kissing Margaret's significantly protruding belly. Ever since

they had found out, at this point in the pregnancy, that the baby could hear voices and sounds, he did this almost every

chance he had. Margaret smiled--she had to admit that it was rather cute.

Andrew got out of bed, and then walked over to Margaret's side of the bed, and helped her up. The farther along she got,

the harder it was, and would continue to be, to get up and sit down.

"What time is our appointment?" Andrew asked.

"11:00" Margaret replied.

"Well, in that case, we still have plenty of time to get ready and clean up, and do what ever else we need to do before we have

to leave"

**1 hr. 20 minutes later....10:20 a.m.**

"Allright, I guess I'm ready to go. You ready, honey?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah, I'm coming" she said, walking over to him.

"Let's go then" He opened the door and helped her outside, before closing and locking it behind them. He then helped her

into the car, and they drove the 30 minutes to the hospital.

**10:50 a.m.**

They pulled into the hospital parking lot and parked the car. Andrew helped Margaret out of the car, and they walked into

the hospital. After they had checked in, they went over and sat in the waiting area. About 5 minutes later, a nurse came out.

"Margaret Paxton?"

Margaret stood up, grabbed Andrew's hand, and headed down the hall with the nurse. They walked into one of the rooms/

"Dr. Matthews should be in in just a couple minutes"

"Thank you" Andrew responded. The nurse smiled, and walked out. Then, about 5 minutes later, Dr. Matthews walked in.

"Well. Andrew and Margaret--hello again" she said.

"Hello, again , they each replied.

"So, Margaret, how have you been doing these last few months?"

"Well, except for the fact that I have trouble sitting down and then standing back up, I've been doing very well"

"That's good. So, you've hit that point in the pregnancy. Have you two decided if you want to find out what you're have this time?"

"Yes, and we've decided that we would like to find out" Andrew replied, leaning over and kissing Margaret, who, very willingly, kissed back.

"Allright, then--let's get started. Margaret, if you could just lay back and pull your shirt up just a little bit" then turned on the

ultrasound machine, put the gel on her stomach, and started moving the wand around slowly. She kept moving it around, until she found what

she was looking for.

"Okay, well, it looks like, in about 4 months, you two will be the proud parents of a baby girl!"

"You hear that,honey? We're getting our little girl" Margaret said, looking up and smiling at Andrew.

"I know--this is just amazing" he replied, looking down at her, and smiling, before leaning in and kissing her again. As he did so,

however, they both started to cry--happy tears, of course. They were finally going to have their own perfect little family--a boy _and _a girl.

"Well," Dr. Matthews said after a minute or so "everything else is looking good. Here's another picture--just so you can see what your

daughter looks like now. Now I would like you to keep coming in for you monthly check-ups"

"Allright, I'll see you next time, then" Margaret replied. "Goodbye, "

After the appointment was over, they scheduled their next appointment, and then walked back out to the car. They got in, kissed, and then

headed home--they absolutely couldn't wait to tell the family the news--the news that, on top of having a grandson/great grandson, they would

now be getting a grand_daughter_/great granddaughter as well.

_Note: I checked it out, and Alaska is 4 hours behind New York, meaning, in this case, that it's just 8:00 in the morning_

_in Alaska._

**30 minutes later--noon**

Andrew and Margaret walked back into their apartment, after having gotten back from their latest appointment--at which they found out that

they would be adding a baby girl to their little family--and they honestly couldn't have been any happier.

It was still a little early to be calling his family, so they decided to eat, and then just sit in the livingroom and relax.

They enjoyed a nice leisurely lunch, and then just sat together on the couch--Joshua on Andrew's lap, as usual. They were watching tv, when,

all of a sudden, Joshua looked up at his parents, put his hand on Margaret's belly, and said "sister".

"Yeah buddy--that's your sister in there" Andrew said, smiling."And we love her very much, don't we?" Joshua nodded.

"Come on--let's both give her a kiss" They each leaned over and placed a kiss on Margaret's belly.

"Well, this is one lucky little girl" Margaret said. "She has a wonderful family who loves her very much." She paused for a moment. "Andrew?"

"Yeah, honey?"

"I was just thinking--now that we know that we're having a girl, we should probably start discussing names, don't you think"

"Yeah, we probably should--after all, we only have 4 months left before she arrives."

"Okay, you can go first this time" Margaret said.

"Allright--how about Katelyn Marie?" Andrew asked.

"Well, I don't know. It just doesn't really sound right to me. What about Hailey Renee'?"

"Mhhm, I just don't think it goes very well with Paxton. What about Samantha Grace?" he asked.

"I'll admit--it is a beautiful name, but I still just don't think it's the right one. _(brief pause)_ Okay, I think I got it--what about

Grace Elizabeth? We could call her "Gracie" for short."

"Finally--a name that we both agree on. It's beautiful--and the perfect name for our little girl" They leaned in and shared an amazing

kiss, before they each looked down and placed a hand on her belly.

"So, that's it, then. Our daughter's name is going to be Grace Elizabeth" Margaret said. It was then at that moment that the

baby kicked. Margaret kind of hunched over a tiny bit.

"Are you okay, honey?" Andrew asked, walking over and putting a hand on her back, looking very concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. The baby just kicked for the first time. It surprised me a little bit, that's all. Come on over here and feel this"

He walked over, and placed a hand on her belly. "Hey Gracie. This is your daddy. Your mommy and I love you so much, and

we can't wait for you to get here" Just then, as if the baby was letting her parents know she approved of her name, she kicked

again.

"Wow, that was incredible. I can't believe that's our daughter in there" he said, starting to get a little teary eyed.

"I know. It's amazing, isn't it?" she replied, now starting to get a little teary eyed as well.

They looked at each other, and then leaned in for a kiss. Afterwards, they continued to sit quietly and relax, content with being

together, just the two of them--just the two of them, with their son and unborn daughter. It was at that very moment, they

thought, that life was good. Very good, indeed.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

**Same day---4 --4:30 pm.**

After having relaxed awhile, and been alone with their own little family, Andrew and Margaret quietly walked down to

the nursery, and put little Joshua down for a nap, before then deciding that it was time to call the family to tell them

the good news.

Margaret dialed the number, and, after just 2 rings, someone answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Gammy"

"Margaret, what a pleasant surprise. So, anything new going on with you guys?"

"As a matter of fact, yes, there is. But I need you to get Joe and Grace in the room before we tell. This concerns

all of you" _(she turns around and calls for Joe and Grace, and then puts them on speakerphone)_. "Okay, we're all

here"

"Allright, we had an appointment today--but not just any appointment. This was the appointment where, if we wanted to,

we could find out what we're having. Well, we _did _find out, and are very, very pleased to announce that...."Andrew started.

"Well?....well?..." they all questioned, anxiously.

"it's a girl!" Margaret exclaimed, excitedly. Again, loud, excited screams could be heard coming from the other end.

"Congratulations! That's wonderful" Annie said, with happiness in her voice.

"Wow. I can't believe we're going to be grandparents again--and to a little girl this time!" Grace said, excitedly.

"Congratulations again, you two! We really couldn't be more thrilled about this." Joe piped in.

"I know--we couldn't be, either. Now we'll have one of each, and it will be absolutely perfect." Margaret said, looking over

at Andrew, and smiling.

"Well, I'm sure these next few months will just fly by" Grace said.

"I hope you're right--I really hope you're right" Margaret replied, looking down, and placing a hand on her belly.

"Now, as soon after the baby's born as possible, I want you guys to call us, so we can fly up to see her, okay?"

"Allright Mom, we will--I promise" Andrew said, walking over and wrapping an arm around Margaret's waist.

After all the goodbyes and I love yous had been said, Andrew hung up the phone, and Margaret leaned her back

up against his chest.

"You know, you're really lucky to have a family that loves you as much as they do"

"Yeah, I really am. And because of that love, I know that we will love our kids just as much, if not more"

"Definitely" she replied.

Just as she said that, they both heard Joshua moving around. They walked down to the nursery, and he was standing

up, his arms reaching up to his Dad. "Dada"

"Allright, come here, buddy" Andrew said, leaning over and picking him up, and afterwards placing a kiss on

his then turned and, holding onto Joshua with his left arm, wrapped his right arm around Margaret's

waist, before leaning down and kissing her, and then her belly.

This was his life now--and a wonderful life, at that.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

**2 months later...November 18th, 2013-late afternoon/early evening**

Margaret sat, or at least attempted to sit, down on the couch. Seeing as she was now 7 months pregnant, that

was by no means an easy task.

Joshua was on the floor, playing with his toys. Normally, she would have gladly gotten down and played with him, but,

considering how big she was, it just wasn't possible. She had to admit that she did enjoy being pregnant--in the beginning,

but now that she was inching closer and closer to her due date, she really wanted this baby out.

She had just opened up a magazine that was laying on the couch, when Andrew walked in the door--home from work.

Margaret looked up as he walked in--"Hey honey, how was work?"

"It was busy,as usual, but just thinking about you and Joshua made the whole day go by so much faster" Andrew

replied.

As soon as Joshua heard his dad's voice, he turned around and ran over to him, excitedly.

"Daddy!" he exclaimed, stretching out his arms.

"Hey, buddy" Andrew said, bending over and picking him up. "Have you been a good boy for Mommy today?"

"Yeah", he said, nodding his head.

"That's good" He kissed him on the cheek, and then set him back down on the floor. Right away, he went back to

playing. He looked over at Margaret, who was literally flopped down on the couch.

"You know I would gladly go over _there _and kiss you, but, seeing I can't really move without help, you're going to have to come over here."

"Definitely not a problem" he said, setting his briefcase down, and walking over and sitting down next to Margaret, and placing a kissing

on her lips.

"So how's little Gracie doing today?" he asked, leaning over and kissing her large belly.

"She's doing very well, but she has been very active lately"

"That's good. I'm glad everything's okay"

"Yeah, everything's great. So, are you ready to eat? I would have eaten sooner, but I wanted to wait for you--

Joshua did, too." Margaret said.

"Yeah, I'm very ready. "Here, let me help you up" After he had gotten her up off the couch, he took Joshua by the hand,

and they headed into the kitchen/dining room.

He got everything out on the table, and they had a nice, leisurely dinner, each of them talking about how their day

had gone. Afterwards, he (and she, as much as she could) cleaned up.

By that point, it was Joshua's bedtime, so Andrew picked him up, and they took him into his room, and laid him down

in his own bed, which he had been sleeping in for the last 3 months. They each kissed him goodnight, turned out the light,

closed the door, and walked back down the hall to their own room.

After they had both gotten ready, Andrew walked around to Margaret's side of the bed, and helped her get in. He then

walked around to his side, crawled in and covered up.

"Goodnight, honey" he said, leaning over and kissing her. "Goodnight, Gracie" he said, then leaning over to kiss her belly.

"Goodnight baby" Margaret said, gladly returning the kiss.

No sooner had the lights gone out, then Margaret was asleep, leaving Andrew alone with his thoughts. He couldn't beleive

that in exactly one month, he would be a father again--this time to a little girl. He couldn't help but smile at the thought.

And while he _did _know that both he and Margaret were very,very ready for her to arrive, they _didn't _know that something big was

about to happen...very soon---something that neither one of them would be prepared for.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

**1 month later and 2 week later--New Year's Day, 2014--around 8:00 p.m.**

Christmas had come and gone---it had been a wonderful time, though--the family had flown up from Alaska on December 11th, and

would be staying there about a month and a half. That was good news for Margaret--seeing as she really couldn't do much by

herself anymore, what with her now being 8 months pregnant and all.

Later on that day, they were all just sitting around in the livingroom, chatting. Everyone was either sitting in a chair, or on

the couch, except for Andrew, who sat with Joshua, who was playing on the floor. No one there--especially Andrew and

Margaret themselves--could believe that he was almost 2 years old already.

They all sat watching him for a few minutes, before Margaret spoke up--"You know, Andrew and I really do appreciate you guys

flying all the way up here and helping out with stuff around here, especially now, what with me being as big as I am, and not really

being able to do much by myself" she said, placing a hand on her now very large belly.

"Not a problem at all, dear" Annie replied. "We're more than happy to do it. After all, we want to be close by whenever this

little girl decides to make her entrance.

"Well, she's due in just 17 more days, and according to the doctor, she's right on schedule" Andrew said, referring to their last

doctors appointment earlier in the month. By now, he was sitting up on the arm of the couch, next to Margaret.

"Right now, though, we don't really care when she arrives, just as long as she's healthy, right honey?" Margaret asked, looking

up at Andrew.

"Absolutely" he replied. leaning down and kissing her, and then her belly.

"Yeah, that's all you can really ask for" Grace added. Joe nodded in agreement.

Around that time, Margaret and Andrew decided that it was time for Joshua to go to bed--after all, he was starting to look a little

tired. Everybody else kissed him goodnight, before Andrew carried him into his room, and laid him down in his bed. He then kissed

him goodnight, turned out the light, and closed the door, before walking back into the living, and sitting down on the couch next to

Margaret.

They talked for about another hour, before all deciding that it was time for them to go to bed, as well. They all kissed goodnight, before

heading off to their designated rooms.

They all slept peacefully that night, and for the next 16 nights after that---until.....

**January 18th, 2014--fairly early morning (Margaret's due date)**

_12:30 p.m._

Everybody had just finished, and enjoyed, a nice, leisurely lunch. The boys and Gammy were sitting in the living room talking, and

Margaret was standing in the kitchen, talking with Grace, who was finishing cleaning up.

"Hey, Margaret. You know, I was thinking--how about if Joe and Annie and I take Joshua for a couple hours--maybe to the park or

something. That way, you and Andrew can have at least a little bit of time to yourselves before the baby comes."

"Wow, that would be wonderful. Thanks!" Margaret replied, hugging Grace.

Just then, Andrew walked in. "Hey, honey" he said, kissing her, before, as usual lately, leaning over and kissing her belly."What's

up in here?"

"Well, you mom, as well as your dad and Gammy, are going to take Joshua out for a couple hours--maybe to the park, or something--

just to give us a little bit more alone time before the baby."

"That's great--he'll love that!"

After everything had been cleaned up, everyone headed back into the living room, and talked for a little while longer. Pretty soon, though,

Grace looked over at the clock.

"Well, we should probably get going" she said.

"All right, I'll go get Joshua" Andrew said, getting up off the couch, and walking down the hall, A few minutes later, he returned, holding

Joshua on his right hip.

"Okay buddy, here's Grandma" he said, kissing him on the cheek, before placing him in Grace's waiting arms.

"We'll be back soon. And if anything happens, call us. You mom and I will both have our cell phones on us" Joe said.

"Thanks--we will. Have fun."he said, both he and Margaret waving as they walked out and shut the door behind them.

-------------

**About 1 --1:30 p.m.**

Andrew and Margaret were sitting on the couch, watching TV, and just enjoying their time alone. All of a sudden, a pain shot through

her, and she touched her belly, and leaned over.

"Andrew noticed this immediately. "Are you okay, honey?" he asked, looking concerned.

It took her a few seconds to respond. "Yeah, it was just the baby kicking again. "I'm" but before she could finish her sentence, another pain

shot through her, again causing her to lean over, and then---wetness.

"Okay, well, that was definitely more than just the baby kicking. Andrew, honey, my water just broke."

"Andrew's eyes widened. He, very quickly, jumped up off the couch. "Is everything packed? How far apart are the contractions?" he asked,

already starting to run around nervously.

"Honey, relax. Yes, everything is packed and ready, and, as for the contractions, they're still pretty infrequent--about 10 minutes apart" she

said, still being able to to talk normally.

"All right then--"he said "as long as you're okay. I'm going to call an ambulance--just in case we aren't able to make it to the hospital in time."

He leaned over and kissed her, before grabbing the cordless phone, and walking into another room. About 5 minutes later, he walked back out.

"They should be here in about 30 minutes."

She nodded, and he sat back down on the floor with her, holding her hand, and just being there with her, helping as best he could.

---------------------------

**Another 30 minutes--2:00 p.m.**

Margaret had only been in labor for 30 minutes, but it seemed like forever. This labor seemed a little different from the first.

Just then, another contraction hit her. After that one had passed, she looked at the clock, and noticed something--the one

before that had been just 5 minutes before.

"Oh man, this kid must really want out." she thought, before another one hit her.

"Andrew,..."she said "the contractions...they're coming...every...5 minutes" she said, starting to breath a little harder.

"All right, honey--just relax, and keep breathing slowly. Everything is going to be fine" he said, holding onto her hand, before

leaning in and giving her a little kiss on the forehead.

----------------------------

_**Another**_** 30 minutes later--2:30 p.m.**

Margaret was still sitting on the floor--Andrew still next to her, and still holding her hand, as she continued breathing slowly. She had

only been in labor for an hour now, but to her, it seemed so much longer. She looked at the clock--it had now been over 30 minutes, in

fact, about 1 hour since the ambulance was supposed to have arrived, and it _still _wasn't there.

All of a sudden, another contraction hit her, and then, she felt something move down.

"Andrew, we...can't...wait...for the...ambulance...anymore" she said, breathing harder. "This...baby...is coming...NOW!"

Once again, his eyes widened. He definitely hadn't prepared himself for _this_. He thought that they would have had time for the

paramedics to get there, and, in time, deliver the baby, and then transport them from there to the hospital. It was at that moment

he realized that that wasn't going to happen--and that he was going to have to deliver the baby _himself_.

He was snapped out of his little daydream by the sound of Margeret yelling "I really need to push!", as she spread her legs apart.

"All right, honey, now, as soon as you have another contraction, I want you to give me a good, strong push."

All she could do was nod. Just then, another contraction hit, and she, doing what she had been told, gave a good, strong push..

"That's good--okay now--when you feel another one, give me another push" Andrew said, still a little shocked at how this was playing

out.

Another contraction came, and again, she pushed, screaming loudly as she felt the baby's head crowning.

"Good job, baby--one more push, and the head will be out."

Another contraction--another push---more screaming, and finally, just like that, the worst was over.

"Okay, the head's out. Now, one more push, and we'll have our baby" Andrew said.

At that moment, another one hit, and she pushed with all her remaining strength. And then, just when she thought she couldn't do

it anymore, she felt something slide out, and then---crying.

"It's a girl" Andrew said, starting to cry, while carefully placing the baby on Margaret's stomach. Like Andrew before her, as soon as

she saw their daughter for the first time, she too started to cry--from utter happiness, of course.

Andrew then moved from where he had been, right over next to Margaret.

"You did it, honey! I'm so proud of you. She's beautiful." he said, leaning his forehead against hers, and kissing it--both of them now

crying as he did so.

"Welcome to the world, Grace Elizabeth Paxton" Margaret managed to choke out. She looked at Andrew and smiled at him--he then

smiled back at her, tears still falling down both their faces, before they each leaned in, one at a time, and placed a gentle kiss on the

top of her head.

Just then, the paramedics _finally_ arrived. At that point, it had been about 5 minutes since the birth. They cut the cord, and wrapped the

baby up in a small blanket, and then checked out both mom and baby. Afterwards, they loaded them up into the ambulance--Andrew at

her side the whole time--and headed off to the hospital.

Just as they were about to pull into the parking lot, and around to the emergency entrance, Andrew remembered what his dad had said

before they had left for the park that morning--"..And if anything happens, call us."

Well, something definitely _had_ happened--something that, when he would call and tell them about once they got settled in at the hospital,

he _knew_ would take them all completely by surprise.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

**30 minutes later--3:50 p.m.**

They had been at the hospital for about 30 minutes, during which the baby had, again, been checked out, and also

weighed and measured--coming out at a very healthy 6 lbs.7 19 1/2 inches long. Andrew was now sitting on

the side of Margaret's bed, with an arm wrapped around her, and they were both looking down in awe at their new

daughter laying in Margaret's arms.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Margaret asked.

"She really is--just like you" Andrew replied.

The both smiled down at Grace, and then looked up and smiled at each other.

"I love you, Mommy" he said, leaning down and kissing her.

"I love you too, Daddy" she responded. returning the kiss.

"Well, as much as I hate to leave my two favorite girls, I really should go call Mom, and let them know what's happened.

I'll be back in a few minutes." he said. giving both Margaret and Grace a little kiss before walking out of the room.

"They've probably been home for at least an hour already" Andrew thought, as he dialed his mom's cell phone number.

It rang twice before being picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Mom"

"Andrew, where are you guys? We got back an hour ago, and you guys weren't here."

"Well, something happened--something pretty big, actually. But don't worry--it's nothing bad."

"What is it?" Grace asked.

"I would tell you now, but I want you all to be surprised. Just bring Dad, Gammy, and Joshua over to the hospital, and head

up to room 215. Just walk in there, and you'll see."

"All right, if that's how we'll find out, then we'll be right over. See you soon. Love you."

"Okay, love you, too."

After hanging up, Andrew walked back into the room.

"I told Mom that something big had happened, I didn't tell her , or that this was where I was calling from. I just told her to bring

everybody here, and that then they would find out.."

"Oh, that was a very good idea, honey" Margaret replied. "They are _definitely_ not going to believe _this_."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**About 4:20 p.m.**

Andrew was, by this time, standing up next to the bed, holding his daughter carefully in his arms. He looked down at her and

smiled. He still couldn't believe that he had been the one to actually bring her into the world.

He had just barely looke back up, when they heard a knock at the door. "Come in" he said.

Joe, followed by Grace--who was holding Joshua, and Gammy all walked in---to a sight that practically took their breath away.

Their son/grandson was standing there, just a few steps away from them, and he was holding the baby.

"Hey mom, hey dad, hey Gammy, hey Josh" Andrew said, quietly.

"Is that...is that her?" Grace asked.

"Yes, it is" he said. "Mom, Dad, Gammy--we'd like you all to meet your new granddaughter _and _ great-granddaughter, Grace

Elizabeth Paxton--"Gracie" for short."

Everybody's eyes started to well up, espiecially Grace's. "You named her after me?" she asked.

"Yeah, we did. The middle name is after me, but as for the first name, we both decided that we wanted to name her after the woman

who did such a wonderful job raising her wonderful father" Margaret replied, smiling up at Andrew.

"Well, thank you so much, you two. I'm really very honored." Grace said, giving each of them a hug, being mindful of the baby the

whole time.

"All-right then--now that everyone else has been properly introduced to the baby, I think it the big brother's turn." Andrew said, turning

his attention to Joshua--now 23 months old, who was now standing over with the rest of the family.

"Hey buddy," he said, we have someone we'd like you to meet, okay?"

Joshua nodded. Andrew then walked over, picked him up, and placed him on the bed next

to Margaret.

"Hey Josh, this is your new little sister, Grace." she said, helping him to hold her.

It truly was an amazing sight for everyone to see, and Andrew and Margaret couldn't help but smile proudly

as they watched their oldest child holding their youngest..

After a few minutes, Andrew leaned over and carefully took the baby out of Joshua's arms, and placed her

comfortably back in his own.

"All-right, now that the big brother has gotten to hold her, who wants to be next?" he asked, now facing the

rest of his family. He then turned to his mom.

"Mom, seeing as you were the inspiration behind our daughter's name, would you like to hold her next?"

Grace nodded her head slowly. Andrew then gently placed the baby in her arms. She looked down at her, and tears

started to come to her eyes again.

"She's absolutely beautiful--she looks just like you." she said to Margaret. Margaret couldn't help but smile upon

hearing that.

"Okay, Gracie--let's go see grandpa now" she said, turning to Joe. He carefully took her in his arms, and couldn't

help but smile. "She's just gorgeous--isn't she, Mom?" he asked, turning around, and placing her into Annie's waiting

arms.

Annie looked down and smiled at her new (and first) great-granddaughter--"Yes, she really is--she's just adorable"

she replied, gently handing her back to Andrew, who then carefully handed her back to Margaret.

"So, any word from the doctor about when you'll be able to take her home?" Grace asked.

"Actually, the doctor was in here just a few minutes before you guys got here. She checked her out, and everything was

fine. Based on that, she said that we should be able to take her home around 10:00 tomorrow morning." Andrew replied.

"That's great."

Everybody then talked for about 30 more minutes, before deciding to go back to the apartment, and let the new family have

some more time to themselves.

After they had all gone, Andrew went over and laid down on the bed, with Joshua getting on his lap, and, of course, with

Margaret in the bed holding onto little Gracie. The proud parents then looked at each other adoringly and leaned in for a

kiss, before looking down and smiling. This was their family,and at that very moment, they both realized just _how _lucky

they _really _were.


End file.
